


Your Wildest Dreams

by chronoquairium



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Present Tense, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronoquairium/pseuds/chronoquairium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a dream becomes more than a dream, and you have to improvise your life to keep it.</p><p>A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fic where you realize, before you're found, that being human is a death sentence, and are forced to create an entire new persona, while dealing with not slipping up and mentioning your memories (which you do indeed remember). But you meet a Snivy who's suspicious of your story from the start, and events within the world make keeping your identity more and more difficult.</p><p>NOTE: I make these chapters at a boarding school where this site is unavailable, and am the absolute worst at keeping schedule and not procrastinating. Don't wait for updates (if you are), just let them happen. <br/>I DO have Ch. 3 ready and am working on Ch. 4, but don't search for them. It's not going to work, sorry.</p><p>NOTE 2: All inserts other than me are removed from plan, to minimize confusion and make it enjoyable to people that aren't within my circle of friends, which was the origin of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a specific world, it's just a world of my own, where nothing is canon. Just to let you know. Then again, this does go into AUs at one point sooo...
> 
> Something else to point out: As Fawful’s Minion on YouTube once said, there’s a such thing as creative ADHD, where you just can’t concentrate on one topic and keep going to others. He has it, and I have it too. There have been dozens, bordering on 3 digits, of projects I’ve given up on, including making 25 different Mario World ROM hacks (don’t ask), several roleplays where I make an OC, running several forum games, etc., so I don’t know how this will end up.
> 
> Also, this is supposed to be in present tense, but I'm AWFUL at keeping the tense. Tell me where I did wrong, I'll appreciate it.
> 
> One last thing: I started this on February 2015, before Super Mystery Dungeon was revealed. Several ideas I had were found in that, so I might look like I'm copying, but I'm not. As well, new events have happened that explain some things I didn’t know, so I have to walk a fine line between what I knew then and now. Sorry if there’s a couple errors, and I’m willing to take feedback as long as it’s not ultra-negative (“This is bad and you should feel bad”, etc.). 
> 
> Well, here's my antics, and enjoy!

“Uuuggh…” I groan. I seriously think I still have sleep apnea, even though I had surgery for it over a year ago. I still wake up, like, 4 times a night. This time, though, it feels different. I don’t feel my blanket on top, or the mattress below me. Maybe I woke up because I fell out of bed, though that hasn’t happened to me in years. I decide to just check what time it is and then try to get back to bed. I open my eyes, but the ceiling I expect to see isn’t what I see at all.

White light… that’s all there is. Other than the occasional flashes of colors scattered across the sky, I just see the blurry nothingness above of me. This doesn’t feel right… it can’t be reality. Am I still dreaming? Strange… I’ve never been a lucid dreamer.

I sit up and stare off into the distance. Still that same white with colorful ribbons. I stand up and look around. No change. I then check what’s below me. Surprisingly, there isn’t a floor below me. It just looks like I’m standing on thin air, with the same nothingness and auroras beneath me as around me. The ground somehow still feels solid to me, though; I don’t fall after realizing it like that cartoon cliché.   I mean, when I made up the Void thing for Noah’s game, I had thought of that, but this isn’t one of my creations. Or, at least, I don’t think it is…

I mean, in most of the writings I’m in, it’s usually insane things that I’ll never be able to feel in reality or even in dreams. Giant Amy-styled hammers, Dr. Octagonapus lasers, and half-Pokemon hybrids come to mind. I don't even _want_ to work on those anymore... but this is fine. I'm human and normal, just like in real life.

Now, looking back on what happened after, I might have been better off had I never thought that…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note that I forgot to mention: I have no beta reader. This is all me. Again, feedback would be very appreciated!

It’s been a little since I started traveling here. I can’t really keep track, though. A dream can feel like a few minutes, or a few hours; it doesn’t match to time in the real world. To be honest, I don’t know what I’m looking for; I’ve just been wandering around, walking toward the brief flashes before they disappear, leading me in other, wrong directions. I might have walked in circles, I may be in a parallel universe by now. Who am I to know?

                  My ears have gotten a little more used to the quiet by now. At first, absolutely nothing going on made my head hurt, classic “silence was deafening” in action. It’s been long enough that it really doesn’t bother me anymore, to the point where I could just ignore it.

                  Giving up, I plop onto the ground and lean on my side, contorting my arm to act as a pillow for my head. For some reason, people are mystified that I can do that, but I’m not double-jointed. I sigh, feeling content and at peace for maybe the first time in years, knowing nothing will happen for probably a while.

                  Of course, as soon as I think that, the dream chooses that specific moment to ruin everything.

                  Within the next few seconds, the light gets much brighter, to the point where I have to cover my eyes; thankfully, I assumed that shielding wouldn’t help, as it’s coming from all sides. As my eyes start to adjust, a faint hum starts to make itself heard. The hum keeps going, consistently getting louder. Eventually, it gets to the point to where it starts shouting; I have to uncover my eyes to squeeze my ears from the sound. It doesn’t help the way I liked, but the humming gets better; it’s softer, more peaceful, resonating inside and outside. I say outside because I can see the not-ground quaking from the noise. Those flashes are back, too, but it doesn’t seem like they’re leaving anytime soon.

                  Now, I can really see them clearly. I was right to call them ribbons before; they do look quite like that, swirling around all over, but much closer than I remember them being. One of them, a red, seems to be moving _towards_ me. I jump up to the best of my ability, knowing something will happen soon and wanting to prolong it as much as possible. I dash in the other direction, hoping to put some distance between myself and the ribbons.

                  I guess I was wrong about being able to manipulate my own dreams; this dream apparently has no interest in letting me have anything I want. Instead of distance, I see more ribbons ahead of me; a blue, an orange, another red. I try to switch to the side, but my foot catches on something and I basically dive, head-first, onto the not-floor. It doesn’t hurt too much, but the slight delay is all the ribbons need to close what was left of the gap between us. I look back, trying to spot the offender, but nothing stands out. Maybe some invisible rock tripped me, or I’m just being a complete klutz. Either way, I’ve lost. They’ve caught up to me.

                  Immediately, the ribbons swirl around me in different colors. Thank god I don’t have epilepsy, or I’d probably be convulsing by now. More and more of my vision is restricted as they wrap around me, making what I soon realize to be a cocoon. In less than a minute, I can only see the ribbons on all sides; walls, floor, ceiling. It doesn’t feel so bad after a while; I feel some tension leave, relaxing me more. But… something doesn’t feel… right. The cocoon seems to be growing taller, the colors seeming farther away from above. That means two things; either the cocoon is growing, or I’m doing the opposite.

                  I look down to make sure. My clothes seem overly big on me now; too wide, too tall. They keep getting bigger, too. That confirms my suspicions, but it’s still just as startling – I’m _shrinking?!_

What the heck is going on, and _why_ is my dream doing this to me?!


End file.
